Different Place
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: PART 2 UP! Ketika yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah rasa penyesalan dan cinta yang membuatnya sakit. CHANBAEK. TWOSHOOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Different Place**

**Park Chanyeol {} Byun Baekhyun**

**Slight Krisbaek**

**Angst.**

**T**

**TWOSHOOT**

**Part 1**

**© absolutechanbaek**

Ruangan itu sangat gelap, kotor -pengap. Tumpukan kardus bekas, meja kursi dan papan yang sudah rusak beserta binatang binatang menjinjikan mengisi gudang sekolah Baekhyun. Pundak kecilnya naik turun, anak itu menangis sejak seseorang menguncinya didalam.

Ironis, dia dikurung selama kurang lebih tujuh jam sejak bel masuk sampai pulang. Tak ada satu temannya yang menolong atau setidaknya mereka tahu Baekhyun ada disana, menangis ketakutan.

Baekhyun sangat benci gelap.

Baekhyun takut gelap.

Nafasnya sesak tiba tiba, tubuh kecilnya terkulai lemah dilantai berdebu gudang itu.

Setengah jam berlalu, ia ditemukan oleh bapak tua penjaga sekolah. Dengan panik, pria lima puluh tahunan itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun, membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan beruntung Ibu Kyungsoo-salah satu petugas kesehatan disekolah masih berkutat dengan beberapa berkas kesehatan siswanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo tak kalah panik. Dia menghampiri si penjaga sekolah yang sudah membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Tadi anak ini pingsan di gudang sekolah, sepertinya dikunci teman temannya"

Kyungsoo menatap sendu wajah Baekhyun yang pucat pasi. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa anak sebaik dan sepolos Baekhyun harus diperlakukan seperti ini. Wanita itu menghela berat nafasnya sebelum menyuruh penjaga sekolah itu pergi.

"Ya sudah, terimakasih. Kalau tidak cepat ditemukan, kondisinya akan lebih buruk"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

"Siapapun yang melakukannya, dia akan sangat menyesal"

* * *

Baekhyun sudah lebih baik keadaannya, setidaknya ia bisa beralasan bahwa hari ini dia harus ikut ujian. Ibunya pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala si anak, wanita itu sudah menyerah memaksa anaknya untuk tidak masuk sekolah. Baekhyun masih sangat mengkhawatirkan, bisa saja anak itu pingsan lagi dijalan.

Baekhyun sangat lemah.

Tapi dia selalu merasa kuat.

Berpura pura kuat.

"Aku tidak merasa pusing kok bu!"

Pagi itu mereka masih berdebat panjang. Dengan Baekhyun yang menekuk wajahnya, ia benci jika kesehatannya diperdebatkan.

"Ya, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau teman temanmu nanti bosan menguncimu digudang, lalu mereka mengurungmu dikamar mandi?"

Ibu Baekhyun memasukan beberapa macam obat ke dalam ransel anaknya. Tidak melupakan bekal makanan untuk putra kesayangannya yang -sangat keras kepala.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apapun, ia sibuk menunduk, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Ia bahkan tak pernah mempersoalkan tentang teman temannya yang suka -sering mengurungnya digudang. Mungkin mereka cuma main main, ya -main main.

Cih, dasar Baekhyun bodoh.

"Aktifkan ponselmu, jika mereka berulah lagi, hubungi ibu"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Dia merasa seperti anak sekolah dasar. Exactly!

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya saat istirahat makan siang, ibu menyayangimu"

Baekhyun beranjak pergi dengan sepeda hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas dua tahun yang lalu dari almarhum ayahnya. Setelah ibunya mengecupnya dikening dan berkali kali mengingatkannya untuk hati hati.

Setelah Baekhyun terlihat jauh dan semakin kecil. Wanita itu menangis.

"Tolong sayangi dia, aku percaya pada-Mu"

Doanya pada Tuhan. Selalu, setiap hari.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum sepanjang koridor. Ia tak tahu kenapa pagi harinya terasa selalu membahagiakan setiap kali ia melintasi kelas pemuda itu, seseorang yang dikaguminya secara diam diam.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bukannya baru mengenal pemuda tinggi itu baru baru ini. Ia tentu sudah sangat mengenalnya sejak kelas satu, dan mereka sudah sama sama kelas tiga. Pria berperawakan mungil itu hanya mampu memendam perasaannya. Ia bukannya tak mau berterus terang, tapi ia cukup tahu diri. Siapa dia. Siapa Chanyeol.

Entah bagaimana caranya. Desas desus tentang dirinya yang menyukai Chanyeol sudah terendus seluruh sudut sekolah, termasuk yang bersangkutan.

Si populer Park Chanyeol.

Sejak saat itu dia di bully habis habisan oleh teman temannya. Lebih tepat, penggemar Park Chanyeol.

Ironis (lagi) bahkan Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Dan pemuda tampan itu tak pernah ambil pusing apa lagi menanggapi tingkah laku penggemar beratnya. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol perlu tahu, Baekhyun mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi seolah Baekhyun adalah sebuah mainan, pria itu dengan enteng melakukan ini itu seenaknya termasuk mengunci pria lemah itu didalam gudang sekolah kemarin.

Baekhyun tidak pernah marah, bahkan ia pernah dipermalukan secara terang terangan di kantin dua hari yang lalu saat Park Chanyeol tiba tiba datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

Baekhyun saat itu tentu saja sangat amat gugup. Dia memasukan beberapa pil obatnya kembali kedalam ranselnya, Chanyeol penasaran dan ingin merebut sesuatu yang disembunyikan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun menghalanginya, mereka terus berebut sampai Chanyeol tak sengaja menumpahkan air mineral dalam botol Baekhyun diseluruh tubuh laki laki kecil itu.

Bukan merasa bersalah, apalagi meminta maaf. Ia justru berlagak panik dan lalu meninggalkannya dengan senyum licik.

Tapi Baekhyun benar benar tak bisa marah. Ia terlalu mencintai pria itu, semenyakitkan apapun. Bahkan jika Chanyeol membunuhnya.

Ia berjanji, akan memaafkannya di kehidupan yang lain. Jika Tuhan masih mempertemukan mereka.

Chanyeol melihatnya. Ia terkadang tak habis pikir betapa kuatnya Baekhyun, sosoknya terlihat begitu ringkih tapi masih bisa menorehkan senyum kepada siapapun.

Siapapun. Termasuk semua yang menyakitinya. Entahlah, Chanyeol masih senang mengerjai anak itu. Seberapa kuat dia bertahan. Chanyeol hanya ingin tahu.

Ya, harusnya dia tahu. Harusnya Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

.

Minseok, satu satunya teman Baekhyun. Dia yang berusaha mati matian melindungi sahabatnya, dia yang tahu segalanya tentang Baekhyun. Dia yang sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dia yang terus memberi Baekhyun semangat.

Untuk tetap hidup.

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria setelah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Minseok. Wajahnya pucat -seperti biasa tetapi matanya berbinar seolah dirinya adalah satu satunya orang yang paling bahagia didunia.

"Baek, kau sungguh tidak apa apa?"

Minseok yang tahu kalau sahabatnya ini terkunci -lagi kemarin tentu saja tidak terima. Ia bahkan menanyai seisi kelas siapa yang berani melakukannya, tidak ada yang mengaku. Tentu saja, pelakunya bukan dikelas ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng mantap. Seakan akan tak pernah ada yang terjadi dan tak perlu dikhawatirkan. Tapi tidak untuk pria berpipi tambun disebelahnya, Minseok jelas sangat tidak habis pikir dari apa hati Baekhyun terbuat sebenarnya. Atau dia itu keturunan malaikat, ck-

"Baek, coba sekali kali kau lawan mereka. Kalau seperti ini mereka bertambah liar."

Minseok mengela nafas beratnya.

"Tidak, Minseok-ah. Mereka kan temanku"

Tuhan. Bisa bisanya Baekhyun menganggap mereka teman. Yang benar saja. Minseok mendadak sakit kepala.

"Teman itu tidak jahat, Baek. Mereka setan!"

Rasa panas menjalar sampai diubun ubun Minseok. Ia menekankan dengan nada keras di kata terakhir, sehingga seluruh kelas jelas mendengarnya. Sialan, mereka malah tersenyum mengejek.

"Kalau kalian masih manusia, tolong berlakulah seperti semestinya. Aku bersumpah, Tuhan membenci kalian!"

Minseok tidak tahan lagi, ia berdiri dan sontak menjadi pusat perhatian. Semuanya diam. Termasuk mereka yang tidak pernah terlibat dengan Baekhyun sekalipun.

Baekhyun menarik narik blazer seragam Minseok, menyuruh pria yang sama mungilnya itu duduk.

"Sudah, Minseok-ah."

Baekhyun menatap tidak enak teman temannya. Dia masih saja menebar senyum meski mereka membalas tatapan datar. Minseok duduk kembali, dia meremas jemarinya. Menoleh pada Baekhyun sesaat lalu kembali berkutat sendiri dengan kekesalannya.

* * *

Baekhyun dan Minseok berjalan bersama dan setelah sampai dikantin mereka memesan dua mangkuk ramen dan satu cola. Baekhyun tentu tak boleh minum minuman bersoda, ibunya selalu membekalinya air mineral yang sehat.

Mereka duduk dibangku yang tersisa. Disebelah mereka, Park Chanyeol dan segerombolan teman teman populernya tengah asik berbincang bincang. Mereka bahkan tertawa sangat keras, seolah mereka raja disekolah ini.

"Ku dengar dia sampai pingsan, Yeol. Hahaha"

Gelak tawa Jongdae, rekan sejawat Chanyeol memekik telinga Baekhyun dan Minseok tentu saja.

"Salah sendiri, masih saja belum kapok dikerjai"

Yixing menambahi. Chanyeol ikut tertawa puas.

"Malah ku pikir dia mati"

Terakhir Chanyeol, kata kata itu menembus relung hati Baekhyun. Dia baru kali ini merasa sesak, seolah nafasnya tidak ada lagi. Baekhyun menangis, Minseok sudah mematahkan sendok plastik sejak tadi. Dia yang paling tidak tahan, Minseok juga telah meneteskan air mata sebelum Baekhyun.

Dua mangkuk ramen pesanan mereka datang. Minseok menatap datar ibu kantin yang dahinya berkerut, karena Minseok tidak membalas senyumnya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun diam diam menyeka air matanya, lalu mengaduk ramennya dengan sumpit. Tapi dia urung menyuapkan gulungan mie nya menatap Minseok yang tengah menatap kosong didepannya.

"Minseok-ah, ramenmu tumpah"

Minseok beralih menatap kuah ramennya yang berceceran disana sini. Dia mengaduknya dengan brutal.

Ekor mata Baekhyun mengikuti gerak gerik sahabatnya. Dia membelalakan matanya saat Minseok membawa ramen panas itu menuju bangku Chanyeol dan teman temannya.

Lima detik berlalu, seluruh kantin menjadi senyap seolah tak ada siapapun disana.

Minseok menyiram ramennya tepat di blazer seragam Chanyeol. Tanpa ekspresi yang dapat terbaca, tapi aliran air matanya jelas mengatakan dia tidak kuat lagi dengan tingkah laku mereka.

Chanyeol diam sesaat, diikuti dengan teman temannya yang tercengang melihatnya.

"Kau dan teman temanmu terlalu menyedihkan, Park Chanyeol!"

Minseok mengusap air matanya kasar. Sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya yang tertunda karena dadanya yang sesak.

"Kau pikir tak ada yang berani melakukan ini Park Chanyeol? Bahkan aku bisa saja membunuhmu, kalau Baekhyun-pria lemah yang tidak punya daya apapun yang selalu kau perlakukan seenaknya melarangku setiap hari untuk membalas perbuatan binatang kalian kepadanya!"

Mereka masih diam sampai Baekhyun menghampiri sahabatnya yang terus menatap sarat dengan kebencian pada Chanyeol.

"Minseok-ah, kau ini apa apaan!"

Baekhyun berusaha marah. Tapi tetap saja terlihat seperti teguran lembut. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang penuh kuah ramen beserta isinya diseluruh seragam pria itu.

"Chanyeol, aku minta maaf. Nanti biar aku yang cuci seragammu"

Minseok menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jangan berpura pura kuat, Baek. Hatimu sudah sekarat!"

Minseok membentaknya. Untuk yang pertama kali. Baekhyun terhentak sesaat sebelum ia kembali menenangkan sahabat yang sudah tiga tahun menemaninya.

Minseok yang -sudah tidak kuat lagi- terpaksa melangkah pergi. Dengan tatapan mengancam pada Chanyeol yang masih diam tanpa ekspresi yang dapat terbaca.

"Terserahlah! Kau selamanya akan keras kepala, Baek!"

* * *

Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin kamar mandi sekolah. Pria itu hanya menyisakan celana dan kemeja dalam warna putih. Sementara dasi dan blazer miliknya ia taruh didekat wastafel.

Dia membasuh wajahnya yang tampak lusuh. Mengusapnya secara kasar. Lalu menggeram kesal. Berkali kali ia meninju tembok berlapis keramik kamar mandi. Tidak peduli bahkan buku buku jarinya membiru.

Sesekali beberapa siswa laki laki yang akan masuk, segera membatalkan niatnya dan memilih pergi daripada objek tinju Chanyeol beralih di wajah mereka.

Chanyeol membenturkan kepalanya lirih. Perlahan berbalik dan punggungnya terseret kebawah, hingga ia terduduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Sampai ia mendengar derap langkah sepatu menghampirinya. Wajahnya terangkat perlahan. Disana berdiri sosok laki laki mungil yang tak asing baginya. Menatapnya penuh ketakutan, bukan -kepasrahan- seperti biasa. Baekhyun menggenggam erat blazer dan dasi yang tampak baru saja dia beli di koperasi sekolah. Mendekat pelan pelan seolah Chanyeol benda yang mudah meledak.

Ia bersumpah lututnya gemetaran.

"Chanyeol, a-aku bawakan seragam baru untukmu. I-ini tadi tinggal dua dikoperasi. Aku tidak tahu pas atau tidak untukmu, tapi setidaknya bisa mengganti milikmu yang kotor"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, pria itu masih menatap Baekhyun. Selalu sangat sulit terbaca, yang jelas Baekhyun ingin cepat selesai. Jadi dia tidak terus menerus merasa bersalah. Meski hatinya amat sangat -senang setiap kali melihat pria itu. Bagaimanapun keadaannya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak, dia jelas tidak salah dengar. Chanyeol benar benar memanggil namanya.

"K-kalau kau ingin balas dendam, tolong jangan pada Minseok. Aku saja, aku yang salah"

Jelas. Bukan salahnya. Tapi itulah Baekhyun. Terlalu naif.

"Kenapa kau masih bertahan?"

Chanyeol mendekat, membuat Baekhyun mundur.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun berubah panik, kakinya tak sengaja menyenggol daun pintu hingga kamar mandi itu tertutup, jelas sudah dia akan habis. Pikirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau benar menyukaiku seperti yang mereka katakan?"

Chanyeol semakin maju. Mengunci tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar bukan main.

"Me-mereka siapa? A-aku"

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap wajah cantik yang ketakutan.

"Tidak usah mengelak!"

Tegasnya lagi membuat Baekhyun hanya berani menunduk.

"Kau cantik juga-"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya tepat dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tinggal beberapa ruas jari dihadapannya. Dia sungguh tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, bahkan lebih baik dikurung dalam gudang yang pengap daripada harus menahan rasa gugupnya yang luar biasa.

"-Ini pasti manis kan?"

Ibu jari Chanyeol menyentuh permukaan bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, tolong lepaskan!"

Baekhyun mulai tak nyaman dan sebisa mungkin mendorong Chanyeol. Walau tetap saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Hst! Kau pasti menyukainya, jika kau benar benar menyukaiku"

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan mencium bibir itu secara sepihak. Tidak peduli dengan pria mungil yang meronta ronta meminta dilepaskan. Sampai akhirnya ia terpaksa melepas kulumannya karena sesuatu dari saku blazer Baekhyun jatuh dan berhamburan dilantai yang basah.

Baekhyun yang baru saja menyetabilkan deru nafasnya, langsung memungut satu persatu pil obat yang berhamburan. Lelaki kecil itu tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah menangis sejak Chanyeol mencuri ciuman pertamanya secara paksa tadi.

Chanyeol masih terpaku melihat Baekhyun yang sudah mengembalikan beberapa butir obat ke dalam tempatnya. Dan hanya bisa diam saat Baekhyun berdiri menatap keatas pada wajah Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu-"

"-Maksudku, aku bahkan sangat mencintaimu sejak lama Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah marah apalagi membencimu walau bagaimanapun kau memperlakukan diriku"

"Aku tidak marah saat pertama kali kau menyobek surat cinta yang aku buat semalaman sampai aku telat masuk dan dihukum pagi harinya"

Air mata itu mengalir deras.

Chanyeol masih diam menatapnya.

"Aku tidak marah saat kau membuang sepatu basket yang aku beli dengan uang tabunganku sejak aku kelas satu"

Sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol terasa nyeri. Baekhyun menyeka air matanya sambil menggenggam botol kapsul kecilnya.

"Aku tidak pernah sakit hati apa lagi membencimu saat kau berkali kali mempermalukan aku dihadapan teman temanmu"

"Aku juga tidak marah mengetahui kau yang mengunciku digudang sampai aku jatuh pingsan"

Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dihadapan Chanyeol. mungkin Minseok benar, hatinya sudah sekarat. Tetapi dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali dia akan berterus terang mengenai perasaannya. Meski ia tidak tahu mengapa semuanya terasa berat, atau memang dia merasa kepalanya seperti terhimpit beban berton ton. Ya, sangat sakit.

"Karena aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu tapi aku sangat mencintaimu"

Tidak salah lagi. Chanyeol benar benar merasa tertohok disana. Didada sebelah kirinya.

"Dan setelah ini, aku sadar mungkin aku tidak tahu diri karena menyukaimu sebegitu besarnya."

"Aku minta maaf Chanyeol, aku janji aku akan pergi"

Baekhyun menyerahkan blazer yang masih digenggamnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, kau tidak usah khawatir"

Tidak. Chanyeol semakin merasa sakit didalam sana. Tapi Baekhyun terus menerus menghujamnya. Menguak rasa penyesalan dalam dirinya semakin terbuka lebar.

"Baekhyun?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku pasti pergi, menjauh dari kehidupanmu"

Menghela nafasnya sebelum dia benar benar meninggalkan Chanyeol-

"Terimakasih, sudah mengisi tempat yang kosong disini. Selamat tinggal, Yeol"

-yang terpaku melihat punggungnya yang semakin mengecil setelah pria mungil itu menunjuk dada kirinya dan berlalu pergi.

**TBC**

**Yang kemarin minta sequel 'THE REASON' harap bersabarlah karena saya juga masih sibuk sama 'DADDY'**

**Tapi malah udah ngetik fanfic baru macem ginian -_-**

**Ini udah selese tenang aja, part 2 bakal rilis secepatnya kalo respon dan reviewnya memuaskan :D**

**Terus yang dimaksud 'Ibu Kyungsoo' itu bukan Ibunya Kyungsoo yaa tapi disitu ceritanya Kyungsoo jadi ibu ibu (?)**

**Maksudnya Ibu guru yang merangkap di bagian kesehatan sekolah /elah ribet/**

**Yaudah sampai disini, ada yang bertanya /eh salah/**

**see you on the last part :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Different Place**

**Park Chanyeol {} Byun Baekhyun**

**Slight Krisbaek**

**Angst.**

**T**

**Part 2/END**

**© absolutechanbaek**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu semenjak dia terakhir kali melihat Baekhyun. Sosok rapuh, lemah dan begitu ringkih yang selalu ia perlakukan semaunya tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Baekhyun benar benar pergi, tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa yang dimaksud pergi adalah dengan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

Selama sepekan itu pula Chanyeol uring uringan. Merasa bersalah atau menyadari jika sebenarnya dialah yang paling mencintai Baekhyun.

Dia jelas tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya sepekan terakhir Chanyeol merasa sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa kosong. Hampa. Tidak berwarna. Hilang. Sulit kembali.

Teman temannya sampai memandangnya heran. Chanyeol tidak pernah mau bicara, apalagi anak itu akan langsung memukul wajah mereka jika sesekali menyinggung Baekhyun.

Jelas bukan hal biasa.

Berkali kali Chanyeol berkunjung kekelas Baekhyun untuk menemui Minseok. Tapi pria itupun ikut menghilang seolah semuanya telah terencana dengan baik.

Terakhir kali dia mendapat informasi dimana rumah Baekhyun dari Joonmyun, ketua kelas Baekhyun yang agak pendiam.

Rasa bahagia menghampirinya sesaat. Tapi kembali surut dengan kekesalan karena rumah itu sepi.

"Mereka sudah seminggu ini mengosongkan rumah"

Ucap bapak tua pemilik rumah sebelah. Chanyeol menoleh dan menghampiri laki laki seusia kakeknya.

"Kakek tahu mereka pergi kemana?"

Kakek itu menggeleng tapi mencoba mengingat ingat sesuatu.

"Terakhir kali, Baekhyun dan ibunya pergi dengan dijemput seorang laki laki. Setelah itu tidak pernah kembali lagi"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi setelah meninggalkan pria tua itu. Menendang nendang apapun yang ia jumpai di jalanan yang sudah sepi kendaraan.

Dia menjatuhkan dirinya dramatis diaspal yang dingin. Menangis sekencang yang ia bisa. Sampai tapak kaki seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol mendongak keatas dan mendapati Minseok berdiri menatapnya tanpa terbaca.

"Minseok-ah?"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri menatap lurus ke arah pria mungil yang masih menatap dalam matanya.

"Apa yang kau cari dari Baekhyun?"

"Min-"

"Masih belum puas menyakitinya?"

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu. Aku minta maaf, aku sangat menyesal. Tolong beritahu dimana dia, Minseok-ah"

Minseok menatapnya jijik. Ingin rasanya dia mencekik mati leher Chanyeol jika semua ini bukan demi kebaikan Baekhyun.

"Ku harap kau tidak memperburuk keadaannya"

* * *

Chanyeol sudah hampir ambruk menyaksikan selang infus dan tabung oksigen serta beberapa peralatan medis yang membelit tubuh kecil itu.

Disana, Baekhyun terpejam dengan selang oksigen menutup hidungnya.

Chanyeol mendekat dan meraih jemari Baekhyun yang memutih. Merasa terpukul dengan keadaan. Pria itu menangis lagi. Berkali kali ia menekan sesak didadanya.

"Baek, maafkan aku"

Bertambah keras tangisannya. Chanyeol menciumi punggung tangan Baekhyun yang dingin.

Baekhyun ingin bergerak tapi tubuhnya seperti dihimpit. Dia mampu mendengar, dia bisa merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol. Tapi untuk membuka mata dan mengucap sepatah katapun rasanya sulit. Dia tidak pernah menyalahkan kanker otak yang menyerangnya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh pada Tuhan tentang penyakitnya ini. Ia hanya menyesal, karena tak mampu membalas genggaman hangat tangan Chanyeol.

"Ku mohon sehatlah kembali Baek, aku mencintaimu"

Rasanya bahkan ia merasa tak pantas menyebutkan kata terakhir. Tapi seperti itulah keadaannya. Chanyeol merasa kacau.

* * *

Dua minggu lamanya Baekhyun terbaring. Beberapa hari ia sempat koma. Chanyeol semakin kurus, pria itu hanya masuk sekolah beberapa hari karena ia terlalu sibuk menemani Baekhyun, hingga berharap dia cepat sadar.

Setelah pulang sekolah Chanyeol membawa sebuket bunga untuk Baekhyun. Dia berpapasan dengan Minseok yang baru keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah sadar"

Ucap Minseok datar. Dan tak mau menunggu lama pria itu segera melenggang pergi menyisakan Chanyeol yang hampir melompat senang bukan main.

Chanyeol membuka knop pintu ruang rawat inap Baekhyun. Senyumnya surut saat mendapati tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berbalut selimut rumah sakit tengah bersama dengan laki laki lain yang tingginya hampir sama dengan dirinya.

Pria itu menyuapi Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. Dia sedikit berpikir mengapa pria itu berpakaian khas dokter.

Baekhyun dengan kondisinya yang masih lemah menoleh dan sempat kaget mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum membawa sebuket bunga untuknya.

Pria disebelah Baekhyun meletakan mangkuk bubur yang tersisa setengahnya.

"Ada temanmu Baek, aku menangani pasien yang lain dulu sebentar ya"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Kris"

Dan terakhir Kris mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum berlalu pergi.

Chanyeol sedikit meremas buket bunga digenggamanya saat orang yang dipanggil Kris mencium kening Baekhyun.

Tapi dia punya hak apa untuk marah?

.

"Baek, aku tahu aku tidak pantas disini. Tapi tolong percayalah, aku sangat menyesal-"

"-Yeol, disini panas. Aku ingin keluar"

Memutus perkataan Chanyeol. Dan membuat Chanyeol harus menghela nafasnya lagi.

"Udara diluar tidak baik, Baek. Kau masih lemah"

"Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, Yeol"

_Deg._

Segala perbuatannya yang tidak menyenangkan terhadap Baekhyun terputar kembali diotaknya.

"Tapi-"

"Aku sendiri saja"

Chanyeol menahannya seketika.

"Baik, baik tapi sebentar saja ya?"

Tawarnya dan dihadiahi anggukan 'iya' oleh Baekhyun.

* * *

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengunjungiku, Chanyeol. Aku seperti mimpi"

Mereka duduk ditaman rumah sakit. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, takut jika sewaktu waktu hawa dingin menyerang tubuh lemahnya.

"Tidak Baek, aku akan menemanimu setiap waktu. Aku janji"

Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak punya waktu lagi Yeol"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari bawah. Masih menyandar didada pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

Chanyeol jelas tidak terima. Dia mengeratkan dekapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku sudah keterlaluan selama ini. Rasanya bahkan sulit mempercayai jika kau memaafkanku Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan dipikirkan"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega sampai ia teringat dengan laki laki yang bersama Baekhyun tadi.

"Pria berjas putih tadi itu siapa Baek?"

"Dokter Kris"

Singkatnya.

"Terlihat akrab sekali denganmu"

"Dia tunanganku Yeol"

* * *

Dua bulan Baekhyun menjalani rawat inap. Keadaannya bertambah buruk karena kanker otak yang terus menerus menyerangnya. Meski Baekhyun berkali kali melawan, tetapi tenaganya habis dan operasi adalah jalan terakhir satu satunya.

Ibunya sibuk menangis dan Minseok berkali kali memberi wanita itu kekuatan. Wanita itu bahkan harus berbolak balik ke gereja demi putranya. Dia sibuk berdoa sementara Tuhan sudah sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Sepertinya.

Operasi selama kurang lebih dua jam akhirnya selesai. Kris keluar pertama kali, membenahi sarung tangan bekas operasinya.

Ibu Baekhyun segera menghampiri pria berkaca mata minus itu, sembari menahan dirinya yang ingin segera memeluk putranya didalam.

"Bagaimana Kris?"

Tanyanya panik. Kris tersenyum, membuat hati wanita itu berubah lega dari semula.

"Dia baik baik saja Ibu, operasinya juga berjalan baik. Tapi tentu saja belum sepenuhnya pulih"

Wanita itu berkali kali mengucap syukur dalam hatinya pada Tuhan. Juga pada Kris yang pamit sebentar untuk menangani tugas tugas yang lain sebagai dokter.

.

Ada rasa sakit yang tidak bisa Chanyeol ukur kedalamannya didalam hatinya. Pria itu meremas kertas undangan berwarna marun yang membuatnya sesak bukan main.

Kenyataan bahwa Byun Baekhyun dan Kris Wu akan menikah tentulah menyesakan dada. Pria itu bahkan -tanpa sadar- menangis. Entah menangisi pernikahan itu atau karena dia tak bisa lagi berada dekat disisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap kasar air matanya, menoreh seulas senyuman penuh luka. Dia membenahi dirinya dan berencana menemui Baekhyun, karena ia tak pernah lelah untuk melihat senyum anak itu ketika ia datang. Meski akhirnya dia harus menelan rasa sakitnya dalam dalam ketika Baekhyun sudah ada dalam pelukan Kris. Pria yang akan menikahi Baekhyun dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak pernah lelah untuk meminta ini dan itu dalam kondisinya yang -tetap lemah- pasca operasi pengangkatan sel kanker dikepalanya. Meski begitu, penyakitnya sudah dalam tahap terakhir. Jadi operasipun hanya meringankan sedikit saja kondisinya, setidaknya anak itu tidak koma lagi.

Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun pergi ke taman setelah melalui perdebatan panjang. Saat Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum, barulah Chanyeol menggendong pria kecil itu dipunggungnya. Dia tak tahu, tubuh Baekhyun bahkan seringan boneka.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan Chanyeol sedikit menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku mau _ice cream_!"

"Tidak boleh!" Chanyeol menolaknya secara tegas. Baekhyun cemberut.

Mereka masih berjalan dikoridor menuju taman rumah sakit favorit Baekhyun. Dua pipi yang bersentuhan itu menghangat saat Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun hati hati. Lalu mereka duduk berdua seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu. Pria tinggi itu tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

Lama dalam keheningan. Dua duanya tak ada yang membuka suara, Chanyeol sibuk memikirkan kenyataan bahwa mungkin ini terakhir kali ia bisa seperti ini bersama Baekhyun sebelum Kris membawanya pergi.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan hatinya yang selalu damai saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

Sampai Chanyeol memilih menyudahi kesenyapan itu.

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

Chanyeol menarik nafas. Baekhyun masih terpejam merasakan semilir angin menerpa rupa malaikatnya.

"Apa kita masih bisa seperti ini setelah kau menikah?"

Pertanyaan itu membuka mata Baekhyun, dia menatap tidak percaya saat genangan air mata melintas di pipi Chanyeol. Pria itu mengusapnya kasar, dan berdalih dengan senyuman.

"Chanyeol?"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat. Meminta pria itu untuk jangan menangis. Dan menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, aku lebih mencintai Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum, memeluk dan menggenggam tangan kecil Baekhyun lebih erat. Hingga menarik pria mungil itu dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang lembut dan dalam. Pertautan bibir mereka lengkap dengan air mata satu sama lain. Dan Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun usai menyudahi ciuman hangat mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun melangkah dengan menggandeng Chanyeol disebelahnya. Sementara pria yang akan sah menjadi pendampingnya sudah menunggunya bersama pendeta dihadapan Tuhan Yesus.

Kris yang terlihat begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Segalanya sangat sempurna didalam diri pria itu. Chanyeol sempat berpikir seandainya dia bisa menjadi orang sebaik Kris pada masa lalunya. Tapi tak ada gunanya lagi, karena selamanya Chanyeol tak bisa menjadi Kris atau Kris menjadi Chanyeol.

Pegangan Baekhyun mengerat dilengan Chanyeol. Kepalanya mendadak sakit, dia hampir jatuh jika tidak berpegang erat pada pria disampingnya.

Dia melihat Kris tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi senyuman itu terlihat semakin samar saat beban dikepalanya semakin nyeri. Tamu yang hadir menyambut dirinya dengan tepukan tangan. Dan tepukan itu juga samar terdengar.

Chanyeol berdiri agak lama menatap Kris dan pendeta sampai ia melepas Baekhyun dan berganti ditangan yang lain. Pria itu tetap diam berdiri dibelakang dua mempelai saat dimana Kris mengikrar janji. Sakit dan sesak sudah terasa tawar. Dia ingin menarik Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

Namun kenyataannya dia hanya terus terdiam saat cincin tak berukir menghias jari manis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit saat Baekhyun tak kunjung menyelipkan cincin yang lain di jari manis Kris. Dia menatap panik, saat Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah Kris. Seperti tak menatap pria itu.

Pandangannya semakin samar, denyutan sakit dikepalanya terasa menghujamnya. Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya. Sampai dia jatuh dan Chanyeol segera menangkapnya tepat waktu.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol panik. Begitu pula Kris, Ibu Baekhyun, Minseok, pendeta dan tamu undangan yang lain.

Baekhyun menatapnya sayu. Matanya hampir terpejam tapi berusaha terbuka untuk sekedar menatap wajah Chanyeol-yang terakhir.

"Chanyeol?"

Tangannya meraih milik Chanyeol. Bersusah payah menyelipkan cincin itu disana.

Kris melihatnya dengan tatapan mengerti. Sementara ibunya sudah menangis dalam dekapan Minseok.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol"

Sakit dikepalanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan tahan lagi, Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak jelas melihat wajah orang orang disekelilingnya, juga Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun, sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Bangunlah Baek-"

Kenyataan jika Baekhyun harus meninggalkannya dengan menikah bersama Kris jauh lebih baik daripada Baekhyun harus meninggalkannya ke tempat yang lain. Yang jauh dari tempatnya berada. Pria itu sontak menangis saat Baekhyun mengucap katanya yang terakhir-

"Kita masih bisa mencintai ditempat yang berbeda, Yeol"

-dan menutup dua kelopak mata kecil itu untuk selama lamanya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus menangis menggumam namanya dan akan terus hidup dalam penyesalan.

**END**

Makasih yang udah mau nunggu. Saya sebenernya mau publish ini dari kemarin kemarin cuma nggak bisa karna kendala kegiatan saya dikampus, dan ya laptop lagi ngambek gitu kemarin -_-

Jadi baru bisa sekarang. Oke ini ff genrenya Angst yaa, dan saya selalu payah dalam genre ini /tau deh/ pokoknya muncul aja ide begitu tiba tiba. Yang penting saya cinta chanbaek, Chanyeol cinta Baekhyun, Baekhyun cinta Chanyeol, KAMI CINTA SAYA (?) -,,-

Wassalam!


End file.
